The Second Chance to Make Things Right
by bookgeek1122
Summary: What if, instead of The Doctor's hand growing into a clone of himself, it grew a clone of the man Rose first fell in love with, all ears and blue eyes and leather?
1. Chapter 1

** Author's note:****This is an on going roleplay I have done with one of my friends, please do not hate on the ship or story line. **** DISCLAMER: ****I do not own anything here.**

The Doctor- at least, the man he still saw himself as- clutched Rose's hand as the TARDIS faded away for the last time. It was almost strange, having all these new memories that didn't quite fit his face, but now he had the chance to be the one thing he'd jokingly put down not so long ago: domestic. Rose held onto his hand tighter, it was the last time she would see that blue box. It hurt her just to see it disappear. She looked up at the Doctor, she never thought or dreamed of seeing his face again. The face she fell in loved with. Tears spilled out of Rose's eyes, as she tilled her head back to look at him. He glanced down at her with just the hint of a smile. What could he say? Would she be able to see him as the same man, even if he couldn't give her the stars like he used to be able to? Some things were definitely the same: his love for her and the leather jacket around his shoulders- but some things were bound to be different. Could they really make this work? "Doctor..." Her voice was shaky. She didn't wipe her tears, those were the last thing on her mind. She hugged him, happy to have him in her arm. She loved how she could hold his hand, hug him, and see his smile again. Who cared about the stars, Rose had her Doctor back. That's what mattered, he was back in her arms. Not his future self, him. He cradled her close to his chest with a shaky smile. "You called me Doctor," he whispered happily. Maybe she would be able to see him as the man she loved. True, he'd share the memories they had back from when he was a skinny boy in a suit- the man he'd become just for her- but he hoped that the way she'd kissed him before meant she had loved this face too. She smiled, holding him tight. "Because you are my Doctor." She would always call him Doctor. In till the last breath she will ever take. "My Doctor..." She said in her shaky voice. Tears wet his jumper and might have stained it too. "My Doctor." She whispered again. He nodded softly, awed at this woman in his arms- so quick to adapt- to accept. She really was what he needed. He might be able to handle domestic as long as it was with her. "Rose Tyler," he said with a grin, rolling her name off his tongue like he always used to do, the Northern accent pleasing to his once-again large ears. She sighed. God, did that feel good. To hear her name again coming from him. "Please, say my name one more time." She begged. She needed to hear it again. To make sure this isn't just a dream. "I know it's sounds weird, just please." She whispered. He chuckled, a rumbling sound that came from somewhere deep in his chest, the sound a lot lower than the almost childish giggle of his pretty-boy face. "Rose Tyl-ah," he said again, drawing it out with a grin before adding the three new words. "I love you." She sighed and smiled as big she could. "I love you, Doctor." She finally looked up at him, with her tongue between her teeth. It was the way she always smiled at him. The smile was only for him. Rose stood on her toes and steadied herself by gripping on to his collar that was on his leather jacket. "I will always love you, my Doctor." She said so only he could hear. His grin widened so much that his face began to hurt, but he didn't care in the least. That was the kind of pain he was hoping he'd get used to... though hearing those words from her mouth- he didn't know if he'd ever get used to that. His single heart pounded away, and he felt sure she could hear it. His one chance to get it right. She kissed him gently and pulled back so she could see his face. "I've missed this face." She told him stoking his cheek with her thumb. She stood back on her feet and looked up him. She made it her goal, no her promise to make sure she will never leave his side. She was going to be with him in till the end. He had not say in this because she wasn't going to let him.

**Author's Note:**** Please review! I would like to hear how I've done. Thanks for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:** **This is an on going roleplay I have done with one of my friends, please do not hate on the ship or story line. DISCLAMER: I do not own anything here.**

He gave her a gentle smile. To hear her say that she'd missed this face- even after he'd changed into a man that he'd thought she'd like better- made him happier than he could have ever imagined. To think... she had loved him even then. They'd wasted so much time. But never again. She looked up at him and asked "So, you only have one heart?" Rose gave him a questioning look, it was hard to understand how this all happened. Really, it was hard to understand anything. They were in a parallel universe with her family. To explain that to a normal human, they would think that was crazy talk. Which it was, but it as their crazy talk. "How is that even possible?" She asked still looking up at him with the same look. He nodded. "Yeah, just the one." He wouldn't say it, but he already missed the steady thrum of the second one. Just one made him feel like there was a part of him missing- that he wasn't quite complete. "Meta-Crisis. M'still part Time Lord, the mind part, but my body is human." She bit her bottom lip "You only live once, right? No regeneratin'?" She asked, trying to take it all in. There were so many questions to ask, so many answers to find out. It was going to take him awhile to adjust to this life and she knew this. It's all worth it though. He nodded. "That's right, yeah. Just the one life." And he couldn't imagine living it any other way. This life- this domestic upon which they were about to embark- it was his chance at trying what he'd always wanted to try. "Our little piece of forever." "You are spendin' it with me?" She asked smiling like a child on Christmas. This meant they can grow old together, something she has always wanted. She couldn't think of anyone better to spend her life with, he was the perfect person. It had been her dream for awhile, to spend forever with him. Now, it can come true. "If you'll have me," he replied with a grin that almost perfectly mirrored her own. Back when he was a full Time Lord, she'd promised him her forever- but he'd never been able to return the promise. But now he could. She held his forever. "Who wouldn't want you in their lives, Doctor?" She still smiled at him. To call that face Doctor, felt amazing. That was the face she knew as the Doctor. Not his future self that just left. This face, he'll will be the only one she knows as the doctor. "Havin' you in their lives... is somethin'... special." She said standing back on her toes. He gave her another smile and did something he'd always wanted to do but never had the courage. He reached up to cradle her face between his hands, lightly stroking over her cheekbones with his rough thumbs before kissing her. Sure, he'd kissed her before- even in this body- but she didn't remember that. This was new and different- and frankly... fantastic. She was surprised at first, he had kissed her. She had to kiss him twice before this one. But, this one he kissed her. She kissed him back without even thinking about it twice. It felt natural to kiss him, it was magical and she felt every ounce of love that was in this kiss. The kiss was better then having all the stars, plants, and time. Rose wouldn't trade anything for his kiss. When he pulled away, he started down at her with an awed expression. When she'd said forever it was one thing, but her kiss confirmed that for him. It was a feeling he'd never get used to- never tire of. Some things were different, and suddenly, that was okay. "Rose... Can I ask you somethin'?"

**Author's Note:**** CLIFF HANGER! Please review, I love it when people do.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: ****Author's note: This is an on going roleplay I have done with one of my friends, please do not hate on the ship or story line. DISCLAMER: I do not own anything here.**

She was speechless and out of breath after he pulled back. "Anything." She finally said after what it seemed like hours. She was, for the first time, nervous about his question. It made her mind think about all these possible questions he would ask her. Why did his question make her nervous? He only vaguely registered Jackie Tyler's scowling face out of the corner of his eye. Yet, he chose- if only for a moment- to ignore her completely. This was he and her and their promises of forever. Though perhaps one more... permanent was in order. He took her hands and bent slowly to one knee. "This is right, yeah?" She let out her breath that she didn't know she was holding. "Ya." She said softly with a nod. Outside she was completely calm, but in the inside she was freaking out. He was going to propose to her, wasn't he? Rose defiantly hopped so. He grinned, more than a little reassured, and on a new note, as nervous as he'd ever felt. "Rose Tyler," he said, rolling her name off his tongue again. "Since we said forever, how would you feel about makin' that a little more permanent?" She smiled down at him with her tongue in between in her teeth. "Of course, my Doctor."

He asked her! Rose was screaming and having a party on the inside, but was still very calm on the outside. In that moment, only her and the Doctor excited. She didn't care about who was watching. She was happy and that's what mattered. He leapt up and swept her into his arms, tight against his chest as he let out a triumphant whoop of joy and spun her around in circles without letting her feet touch the ground. It was in that moment that he realized something so obvious that he couldn't believe he'd missed it. Her single heart pounded against the side of his chest where his right heart would have been. He did still have two hearts. She smiled down at him and laughed as he spun her. It was a dream come true, he was hers. All hers, nobody else's. She felt his heart pound it was something special because his heart rapidly beating, was for her and only her. His smile was for her. He was hers. She still couldn't believe it, he asked her. He set her back on her feet after a long happy moment of silence. He still couldn't quite believe it. He had missed her so much in the years that she'd been gone... and part of that time he'd spent alone, looking for a way back to her. But she, his brilliant Rose, beat him to it. And now she was here. Really, truly here. "I love you." She said smiling up at him. She grabbed both of his hands to hold in hers. She could feel the glares, that her mum and Pete were giving her. She didn't care though. No one could ruin her happiness right now. Not even her own self. He beamed at her, the silly lopsided grin that only came out when he was truly happy, and gave her hands a gentle squeeze. "I love you, too," he replied with strong conviction. He'd never meant anything like he meant those words. It didn't matter what anyone else had to say.

"That lot over there are starin' at us." She said biting her bottom lip with a smile. "I don't care though." She said. It was true they were staring, but she didn't care and she didn't think he did either. She was smiling at that grin that appeared on his face. Rose loved that grin it was a true sign of happiness. He leaned over to whisper in her ear. "Let 'em stare. They better get used to seein' us together like this, because this- here an' now- this is our new normal." He kissed her cheek before giving her parents a cross between a grin and a smirk. She laughed just a little and kept looking up at him. "I like that word, together. Don't you?" She asked pulling their hands up to their chests. He chuckled. "Oh, I definitely like that word. Might even be better than brilliant. Or even fantastic... an' that's sayin' something," he teased. "I don't know, I like the word fantastic almost as much as together." She smiled at him with her tongue between her teeth. She squeezed both his hands and kept smiling. He grinned. "I've always loved that smile, since I never told you that. I would do the craziest things just so I could see it every day." "All you have to do to see my smile, is just be here with me." She said blushing.

It wasn't a lot of blushing, but enough to see it and point it out. No one has ever told her that they liked her smile. He was the first to say it. He smiled and nodded. "You don't need to worry about that," he assured her, "Because I always will be." He ran one thumb across her red-stained cheek. "Guess we should go home, yeah?" "Yeah." She nodded and look towards her mum and her dad. "Do you think we should tell 'em or do you think they know?" She asked still looking at them. He chuckled softly. "M'pretty sure they got it, love." Her headed quickly turned and looked at him "You called me love?" She smiled and her cheeks turn redder. The tips of his ears went slightly red. "Yeah, suppose I did. Always sorta called you that in my head, 'cause I knew how it would sound with the Northern accent. Hope it's alright." "It's fine, it's just perfect." She said smiling as wide as she could. "You are the first to call me that." Her cheeks were completely red now and she could start to feel the heat. He grinned. "An' now the last." He cradled her face in his hands again, feeling the heat radiate into his palms. It amazed him that he could do that to her. Sure, she could do that to him. He'd had to rush out of the room multiple times back when he was in this body just so she wouldn't see his ears go red. But he could actually make Rose Tyler blush. He grinned and cradled her face in his hands again, feeling the heat radiate into his palms. It amazed him that he could do that to her.

"M'sorry." She said finally noticing she was blushing. How long had she been blushing, she wondered. She was embarrassed that he saw her. She leaned into one of his hands, it felt so good to feel his hands again. She could get used to this. "S'fine," he grinned. "You don't have to apologize for this. S'amazing," He leaned her face up and pressed a lingering kiss to her forehead. "C'mon," he said, releasing her face in favor of one of her hands. He leaned down for a split second, and whispered, "Run." She smiled a pure smile of being happy. She took off running to her parents dragging him with her. God, did she miss that word, did she miss his voice. The word replayed itself in her head, every time he had said it to her up in till now. Nothing could get better then this moment.

**Author's Note:****Well aren't they just the cutest things! Please Review, I would love to hear everyone thoughts and ideas. **


End file.
